The present invention relates generally to digital cameras and, more particularly to wireless adapters for digital cameras that enable digital cameras to communicate with remote devices.
A digital camera is an electronic device for capturing and storing images electronically instead of on photographic film. Modern digital cameras have many advantages over conventional film cameras and have virtually replaced film cameras in the marketplace. Digital cameras are small, lightweight, and inexpensive to operate since no film is required. Digital cameras allow consumers to view images immediately after they are captured. Consumers can delete images they do not like and retake images. Captured images can be uploaded to photo libraries on the user's home computer or imported into photo-editing software.
Digital cameras typically include a USB or FIREWIRE port for connecting the digital camera to the user's home computer. A cable plugs into the camera at one end and the computer at the other end. There are many circumstances in which a user may want to send images wirelessly to remote devices. Because many home computers now have wireless interfaces, it would be convenient for consumers to connect to home computers using a wireless interface. Further, long range wireless interfaces would enable users of digital cameras to access remote devices and services from whatever location the user may currently be in.
To date, wireless interfaces have not been used in digital cameras for several reasons. Wireless interfaces increase the size, weight, and cost of the digital camera. Further, the interfaces available in most digital cameras do not provide sufficient power to a wireless transceiver. These design challenges have so far prevented use of wireless interfaces in small, portable digital cameras.